1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure is related to pad mount adapter plates for substations. More particularly, the present disclosure is related to pad mount adapter plates that are adjustable to facilitate mechanical and electrical connections.
2. Description of Related Art
Utility companies are challenged with existing substations and or new substation design layouts, and how they will make all electrical and mechanical connections. Because of the many constraints that are within a substation design layout, electrical conductor layouts can be designed in the system at orientations that limit standard connector capabilities.
Today, electrical connector manufacturers design connectors to accommodate special orientation requirements, but those designs are specific to an orientation and conductor range, which makes the connector use and manufacturer stock limited. The limitation can cause for utilities to wait for these non-standard connectors to be made or invest in some inventory of the non-standard connectors.
Therefore, it has been determined by the present disclosure that there is a need for pad mount adapter plates for substations that overcome, alleviate, and/or mitigate one or more of the aforementioned and other deleterious effects of prior art connectors.